


A Promise...

by minestar



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minestar/pseuds/minestar
Summary: We are together since beginning. However, an accident had happened that make us apart. Now, I find you but do you still keep that promise???
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	A Promise...

“Promise me that you’ll marry me after we graduated”

“I promise you, Min”

And because of that one promise…

They are friend since kindergarten, best friends in primary school, each other crush in middle school and lover in the college. Jonghyun feels that his life is perfect by having a happy family, excellence in education and also success with his love life.

He is really happy because now he’s already in his last semester and after internship, he will be graduated while for Minhyun, he is now doing internship at company in Japan. Although they are away, they always keep in touch either by video call nor messaging. However, that perfect life comes to end when he got that one call.

“Is this the guardian of Kim’s family?”

“Yes, I am.”

“We are sorry to inform you that your family involved in an accident” The phone that he was holding fell to the floor.

When he came to the hospital, it’s too late. Both his parents, sister and brother in law have passed away. Only his 2 years old nephew survive. He was panicked. He didn’t know what to do. He try to call Minhyun but he can’t be reach. He just remembered that Minhyun had told him, that he will be outstation for 3 months. Hearing the sound of cry, he’s coming back to reality. He knows that he had other type of responsibilities now.

Balancing studying and babysitting is very hard to do. Therefore, he postpone his studying to fully concentrate taking care of his nephew. His savings are dwindling pounds so he need to work to support the expense. From a big house convert to a small one, and from city he need to move back to rural area.

Minhyun really busing since he need to do all the works and outstation. Even though intern is just additional workers to a company but he was required to go outstation too. He has no right in saying ‘no’ to any order. He really miss Jonghyun. After his back from the outstation, his phone vibrate for several times. “153 missed calls from My Jjju and 5 voices message” Minhyun panicked and try to call Jonghyun but he only got an intercept message.

Minhyun then proceed to hear the voicemails.

‘Min, my family is not here anymore. I don’t know what to do. I miss you Min. I want you to be here’ Jonghyun trembling voice can be heard.

‘I’m so tired Min. I need to take care of Byul. I’m now one and his only family’

‘Why you are not here Minhyun? I don’t want to talk to you anymore’ Jonghyun voice fill with anger.

‘I really need you. I need your support. I can’t do this by myself’ Minhyun can hear Jonghyun sobbing.

“This is my last message to you. I’m sorry Min. You don’t have to find me. I’ll come to you when it’s time. I’m really sorry my love. I’m just too tired”

After hearing the last voicemail, Minhyun immediately booked ticket to Seoul and went to Jonghyun’s house. But he was told that Jonghyun already move out. All his friend also cannot contact Jonghyun and he really has no idea where Jonghyun is.

“I’m sorry Jju. I’m too late” and for the first time, Minhyun cried.

................5 years later.................

MINHYUN’S LIFE

Minhyun now is the CEO of the Hwang Corp. After finishing his internship, he started to work at his family’s company. He is very well known as the successful CEO but a strict and perfectionist. He is also actively engaged with the company’s financial management especially to monitor the operating budget and expenditures. He will not allowed any mistake to be done.

Although he had already shine in life, he feels lonely sometimes. So for the past few months, he try to involve with the blind date arrangement.

The first candidate is Yoon Jisung. He older than Minhyun. He very considerate to people and taking care people really well. But he talks too much. So Minhyun has to say no to him.

Second one is Ha Sungwoon. He also older than Minhyun. He is sweet and has the best skin out of people that he ever meet. But he is too social and has many friends. So he did not spend much time with him so Minhyun also reject him.

Third is Ong Seongwoo. He is same age as Minhyun. He is handsome, funny and the best to have conversation as there are many topics that he can discuss with him. But he is too dramatic and so into acting. So, Minhyun also saying goodbye to him.

Kang Daniel is the next candidate. Killing smile and puppy eyes are the most adorable feature of him. But he is too love with animals especially cats. So Minhyun has to reject because he had allergy to fur.

The fifth one is Kim Jaehwan. He singing so well and has a unique sense of humor. His chemistry with Minhyun also good but one bad point is that he is the messiest people Minhyun ever meet. And he also doesn’t like cleaning. So, that is the big NO, NO, NO.

Then is Park Jihoon. He is a tough guy but with a lot of aegyo. But he was a fashion terrorist. Minhyun cannot be with him since he need to attend a lot of party. Park Woojin is the next candidate. He is really good at dance. However, he is too energetic and Minhyun really cannot control him. So, bye bye too at the end.

Next, is Bae Jinyoung. He has the best visuals between other candidates. But he has small face and skinny body that Minhyun worried that he will be break someday. So, another no.

Another candidate is Lee Daehwi. He is good at English. He is younger compared to Minhyun but he act like a kkondae. So the outcome is the same no. The last one is Lai Kuanlin. He is handsome and tall. But he always go back to his hometown in Taiwan. So, Minhyun rejected him too.

After the 10th times of blind date, he’s already give up. Although he knows that nobody perfect and he actually need to accept their weaknesses, but in the end he still remember Jonghyun.

His former lover is totally perfect that he’ll keep comparing them with him. Actually correction. Not former but he still thinks that Jonghyun is his lover. He still keep their promise ring.

Although he didn’t going further into all the relationship, but he still friends with all of them. And actually he thinks that he is a very good matchmaker since all of them was couple between each other like Jisung with Sungwoon, Daniel with Seongwoo, Jihoon with Woojin, Jiyoung with Daehwi, Jaehwan with Sewoon his cousin and lastly Kuanlin with Seonho, his friend. So, only he is alone again. Sometimes his friends will come to his office for gossiping, asking for advices or just simply hangout. Whenever they came, they always tugging his hand, make a flying kiss, and hugging him makes people thinks that they’re all his boyfriends.

So many gossip about him spread though the company. People thinks that he is a Playboy but actually he just still wait for that one and only person that already totally fill his heart.

“I really miss you Jju. Where are you?” every single night without fail, Minhyun will always wondered.

JONGHYUN’S LIFE

“Byul, are you happy that we have moved here”

“Of course, there is many people here. And beautiful building. In that town, I only see trees and animals."

Jonghyun now has time to continue back his study since Byul already in primary school. Although he still need to do part time job to support their life, but he can take a breath. Byul already grow up so he didn’t have to worry so much about him.

At first, it’s really hard to catch-up back with his study. Many things he had forget and he thinks he is too old for further back his study. But he want to graduate. It is a waste if he does not resume his lesson. But actually deep in his heart, he want to fulfill that one promise and come back to Minhyun. If it's still possible.

During studying, he has meet new same age friends like him, Choi Minki, Kwak Aron and Kang Dongho. They also have postponed their studying for various type of reason. Since they are peers of the same age except Kwak Aron that 2 years older than him, they are super close with each other. They also stay in the same dorm, so his friends sometimes help him to look after Byul when he goes to work.

“Jonghyunnie, where do you want to intern?” Aron asked during their way back to dorm.

“I’m going to Hwang Corp.”

"WHAT???" Minki, Aron and Dongho really shocked with Jonghyun’s answer.

“Are you serious?? Do you know that the workers there always bullies intern student especially in finance department?” asked Minki curiously.

Jonghyun nod “I know but I have my own reason”

“Is this because of money? I know that Hwang Corp really pay well to internship student compared to others company. But you will be so pressured there. Our senior cannot stand for 3 days and the longest person intern there is like 10 days. That the maximum days you know. And it’s really take time to change back your internship company. You will not be able to graduate on time.” Dongho explain in a really long statement.

“I know you all worry about me. Thank you but I’m already made up my mind. Yes money is one of the reason I want to go there but there is also another important reason why I choose that company.” Jonghyun explain in his calm and persuade voice.

“If you’re already make decision, it’s okay then. We’ll always support and protect you. So, you don’t have to worry. And we also can take care of Byul. So please be reassure okay?” Aron put his hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“Thank you so much. I really love you all” Jonghyun clear eyes fill with tears.

“You can’t love us all. Just pick one. So, who’s your favorite?” Minki asked for lighting up the gloomy atmosphere.

“For sure Minki is last. So don’t worry Minki yah” Dongho teased Minki like usual.

Jonghyun really thankful for his friends. Although Jonghyun didn’t tell them all about him and his problem, they always support him and didn’t force him to speak or tell them. He really appreciate them for many helps and sometimes spending money for him and Byul. They are really his best friends that he ever meet.

Today is the first day, he come as an intern in Hwang Corp. He was accepted quickly since he perform well during interview and his score really high. But the most important factors that he was accepted so fast is that nobody apply for the intern position especially in financial department.

He feels extremely nervous since there are a lot of gossip about Hwang Corp but thinks about Minhyun, he knows it worth it.

He was intern in Finance department. In this department, he basically put in a sub division of budgeting and financial planning that have 5 workers and 1 supervisor which also the Chief of Financial Officer. Basically this division involved approval of budget, presentation of annual budget and very busy since it involved the details and upper management involvement.

Like what have been rumors about Hwang Corp, it all really happens. Just only one day, Jonghyun already feel super tired since he need to stay overnight and finish the presentation slide for annual budget. He just simply brief for his task like 10 minutes and then he need to do the task by himself.

Nobody helps him and he need to do it on his own and research and find the related document by himself. He really feel like crying. It’s already 1 am but he still need to finish his task since the due date is tomorrow morning.

Tomorrow at 8 am in the finance department. “So where is the slide that I need?” ask Julie, one of the worker there.

“I have put in this flash drive” Jonghyun said and give her the drive.

“Then clean the meeting room now. Prepare the drinks and set up the computer for the presentation” Julie demanding tone makes Jonghyun feels afraid to disobey her instruction.

“Okay”

After he finish his task. Another worker will give him a new task.

He need to collect reports from other branch and do the summary. He also need to calculate all the expenses and list the budget of every events. Besides that, he need also do errand works like buying coffee, ordering for lunch and sometimes cleaning the office.

For the first time he works there, he really excited to meet Minhyun. But after he see Minhyun with his boyfriends and hearing gossip about them, he really just want to finish his internship quickly. Based on what Jonghyun see, Minhyun seems happy with his life now. So Jonghyun don’t want to disturb or give more pain to Minhyun. He doesn’t resent or hate Minhyun because doesn’t keep their promise. He is actually happy for him that he is very successful in his life now. But a part of him still feels sad.

His life repeat like that for two and half months. Sometimes he see Minhyun when he attend the meeting with the board of director and CFO. Since Minhyun doesn't really pay attention around him and always talk to his PA, so he can look directly without need to hide. He looks at Minhyun so that he can keep him as a memory in the future. A beautiful memory that solely belongs to him.

He only has half month left. He already can manage with the tight schedule and fully packed task there.

However today is not a good day for him. He’s already feels sick and tired since he can’t fully rest in the last weekend. His nephew got fever so he take care of him. And now he thinks that he got contagious with that since he feels chills, shivering, and his throat feels sore. Unfortunately for him, his division busy and rush from the morning since there is an important meeting later. So with a sick body and too much works, he feels really dizzy.

“Jonghyun, have you finish that report?” ask one of the worker.

“No, I’m still doing it”

“Why are you so slow today? You deliberately want to make things difficult, right?" she accused him.

“No. It’s not like that. I feel sick today. I’m really sorry Madam” 

“I don’t want to hear any excuses. You need to finish it now by hook or by crook. The meeting will began in 15 minutes. I will go to the meeting room first. After you finish, give me that report.”

“Okay Madam.”

Jonghyun quickly finish his task and then go to the meeting room. His head feels very dizzy and foggy, yet he still need to send the report immediately and then maybe he will try to take sick leave for the day.

On the way to the meeting room, his body wobbly to the right and left side. His head become so pain and his eyes start getting blurry. He feels like he wants to collapse to the floor but before it happen, a hand grab his shoulder from behind and stable his body.

“Hey, are you okay?” a voice asking him.

He knows that voice. That voice seems belong to…

“Min?” he can only manage to say that and then collapse in his arm.

Minhyun really shocked when the man that he helps fainted. But he seems to recognize that voice. He then try to looks at the man in his arm.

“Jju??”

Minhyun become speechless and surprised when he see Jonghyun. Many question flow into his head. ‘Why are you here’ ‘What are you doing here’. But most importantly is “Why you are so hot Jju?”

Without wasting time, he carried Jonghyun and quickly go to his office.

“Cancel all my meeting for today and please call my doctor.” Minhyun tell his PA before going inside his room.

He put Jonghyun in his sofa and try to wake up him by shaking him slightly “Jju, are you okay?”

“I’m cold, Min” a slow hoarse voice can be heard.

Minhyun quickly take his coat and put it on Jonghyun. Jonghyun looks tired with eye bags behind his eyes. He want to ask more question to Jonghyun but see the weak and lethargic face made him just put Jonghyun’s head on his lap and hold his hand tightly.

“Min, I…” before Jonghyun can talk more, Minhyun interrupt him “Shhhh. Just sleep okay. We will discuss later”

Minhyun then playing with Jonghyun's hair. Only after a few minutes doings that, Jonghyun fall asleep. He recalled their memories of the past. Jonghyun always tells Minhyun to play with his hair if he wants to sleep. He stared at Jonghyun. Jonghyun looks the same as before but now only getting thinner. He stroke Jonghyun's cheek slightly and affectionately look at the asleep Jonghyun.

Minhyun only back to reality when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in”

Minhyun’s PA and his doctor went into his office room. Minhyun slowly got up and told his doctor to check on Jonghyun. While the doctor did his job, Minhyun and his PA having conversation in the corner of the office.

“I want you to find out all information about him” Minhyun ordered while pointing at Jonghyun.

“Is he the one that you want to find all this time? Mr. Kim Jonghyun right? I think I see him in Finance Department. If not mistake, he is intern there since 2 months ago.”

Minhyun slightly shocked at the description “How do you know about that?” 

“Really CEO Hwang. You don’t notice that he always watches and look at you lovingly if you go to a meeting in the finance department?”

“Why you never told me about that?” Minhyun speak in a louder voice.

“I think he just one of your admirer Sir. I don’t know if he is the person that you are always looking for. I’m sorry Sir” 

“It’s okay. Just find all information about him”

“Okay, Sir”

After his PA left, the doctor already finish set up IV fluid on Jonghyun’s arm.

“I need to give him IV fluid because he’s overexertion without enough water. He need to finish this and take the medicine so that he will feeling well again and fully rehydrated. I also prescribed some vitamin and antibiotic. Overall, he’s okay but he need to rest well, take enough sleep and drinks water regularly. Excessive work is prohibited until he fully recovered.”

“Okay Doc. Thank you so much.”

Minhyun then accompanied the doctor out of his room and told his PA to send the doctor back. But before they leave, his PA provide Minhyun a file that contained all the information related to Jonghyun.

Minhyun quickly go back into his room and sit in his original position (Jonghyun’s head back on his lap). He then read all the details about Jonghyun. His life now and all the personal information. He read them carefully and store the information his brain forever.

After a few hours later, Jonghyun begin to stir and awake. The first thing that he see when he opened his eyes is Minhyun. Minhyun looking sweetly at him makes him turn his look away. He then noticed his surrounding and his arm attach to IV tube. He try to process what had happened but a familiar voice interrupt his thought.

“Are you feeling better Jju?” Minhyun caress Jonghyun’s hair.

'His voice is still the same. He looks more handsome closely. His eyes still like a fox. His chubby cheek now gone.' Jonghyun stared blankly at Minhyun but his mind do all the talking.

“Do you want to rest back? Or do you need water? Or you want something else?” Minhyun keep asking when Jonghyun just stay silent.

Minhyun squeeze Jonghyun’s hand slightly to get his attention.

“Sorry what are you asking again?”

Minhyun laugh freely “Jju, jju. You are still the old you. Too many though. Why you’re still cute? How can I survive this 5 years without seeing your cuteness? Arghh I’m really miss you my Jju”

“Do you still wait for me??” Jonghyun ask in disbelief.

He try to sat up and remove the IV tube since the fluid is already finish. Minhyun help him and put a cotton wool in his arm then said “Of course I still wait for my Jju”

Minhyun then sit face to face with Jonghyun in the sofa. He then give water for Jonghyun to take.

Jonghyun noticed that Minhyun’s finger was bare. “Then why aren’t you wearing our promise ring” Jonghyun asked instead of taking the water.

“What? Oh here” Minhyun put back the water in the table and immediately pull out his necklace and there is the ring attached to that.

“Because my fingers become bigger, the ring cannot be fit anymore. So, I put it here.” Minhyun explain carefully to Jonghyun. He knows his Jju very well. Jonghyun need prove and proper explanation before really trust something.

Jonghyun become speechless. So all this time, he misunderstood Minhyun. But “What about your boyfriends then?” Jonghyun asked again and really emphasize the word boyfriends.

“Haha. My boyfriend’s sssss” Minhyun just laugh.

Jonghyun feels annoyed and try to get up and leave.

“Hey wait” Minhyun grab Jonghyun’s hand but didn’t give too much force. “I’ll explain okay.” He said while holding Jonghyun’s hand tightly, afraid that Jonghyun will leave him again.

“That’s all my friends but I admit that all of them didn’t start as friend at the first place. I meet all of them thru blind date. But no, I never date them. We just knowing each other and then decide to become friends.” Minhyun explain calmly but his eyes never leave Jonghyun.

“I still wait for you, Jju. I really miss you. I’m never break our promise. It’s the promise of lifetime right”

Jonghyun still think. He actually didn’t believe all of this. Yes, this is what actually he hope when he first decide to internship here, but when all of this really happens, he can’t believe and feels like a dream.

“This is real Jju. You can touch me if you want. I’m all yours anyway. Or you want me to touch you?” Minhyun said with a slight naughty smile.

Dream. Yes. This is really a dream. How Minhyun can knows what he thinks right. So, he close both his eyes and mumble ‘Wake up Jonghyun, wake up’

“Okay if that what you want. Chuupp” Minhyun give a quick peck at Jonghyun’s lip.

Shocked with the action, Jonghyun immediately open his eyes.

“So,do you believe now or do you want me to do it again?”

Jonghyun just stay silent but when Minhyun want to close the gap again, he quickly cover his mouth.

“Why you’re still cute Jju? He stroke Jonghyun’s hair gently and then take Jonghyun’s hand to kiss his knuckle.

“Since you still wear our promise ring, I assume that you still love me. So, when do you graduate? I’m really excited to marry you. Where do you want to hold our wedding?” Minhyun already excited about the plan.

Jonghyun just blink rapidly and don’t know what to say. They are just meet like a few hours ago but...

“Is it not too fast? We just meet and don’t you want to know more about me first?”

“I already wait for 5 years Jjuya. I don’t want to wait any longer anymore. And you are still the same you. If you have change also, I still love all of you. The most important is that you still love me right? I’m not the only one that remember our promise right?” Minhyun just remember to ask about that. He does not want to force Jonghyun but he knows that Jonghyun is still the same. His eyes that sparkling with love at Minhyun already confirm that question but asking for confirmation is not wrong right.

“Of course I still love you Min but I’m not like in the past. I’m now have a child and we are not on the same level anymore. I’m really at the below Min. It will only give you bad impression if you are with me”

“I already know Jju. I already know all about you. But we are also have the similarity. We still love each other. We still keep our promises. We still looks perfect together. And we are now have a child. If his yours, then automatically he will become mine.” argue Minhyun.

Jonghyun still thinks about all of this “Give me time then? I can’t decide now.”

“Don’t leave me Jju. I’m nothing without you. I can’t wait. I don’t want you to decide anything. The decision is you stay with me. You need to be mine. I don’t care. I don’t want to be considerate anymore. I only want you. You and also you” Minhyun’s eyes already filled with tears. MInhyun really afraid he will lost Jonghyun again. So this time, he want to make sure that Jonghyun will always be with him.

Jonghyun feels really sad when he see Minhyun like this. The desperate looks really something that he never see in Minhyun so he say “Okay Min. I stay with you. I’ll never leave again. I promise. Pinky promise?”

Jonghyun hold out a pinky finger toward Minhyun. Minhyun then smile widely at that while shed his tears away. He quickly lock pinkies with Jonghyun and capture Jonghyun’s lip with his.

“I really love you Jju. Thank you” mumble Minhyun in between their kiss.

The moment is interrupted when Jonghyun’s phone ring.

“Who calling you?” Minhyun asked curiously.

“My friend Minki. I ask him to take care of Byul today”.

Jonghyun answered the call. ‘Jonghyun ah, where are you? It already late. Do you still work?’ a concerned voice can be heard in the line.

‘No Minki yah. I’ll back now. See you later.'

After Jonghyun hang up the phone, Minhyun suddenly hold him.

“Just stay with me tonight Jju. I really miss you. I want to hold you tonight. Please.”

Minhyun pleading eyes and also a part of him that still don’t want to be separate from Minhyun anymore makes him nodding. He then called back Minki to inform him and ask him to babysit Byul for tonight too.

“Minki yah, I’m sorry. I can’t go back. I mmmm have some work to do. Can you take care of Byul tonight?”

“Wow that company. Why did they gave you a lot of work? You are still sick Jonghyun ah.” anger voice can be heard

“Yes, yes I know. I’m okay. See you tomorrow. I’ll explain okay. Thank you so much Minki yah” Jonghyun quickly hang up the call.

“Do you still have work Jju?” Minhyun teasing and naughtiness can be seen all over his face.

“Shut up.”

“Looks like I need to give you real works then. Minhyun grab Jonghyun’s waist and kiss him deeply.

“We are still in office Min.” Jonghyun talk breathy after they break apart.

“My office, my company, no one can stop what I want to do. But yes, let’s go home”

They holding hand on their way down. Smile never leave Minhyun’s face makes Jonghyun thinks that he had become crazy. But he also thinks he becomes crazy together since his face also painted with the same silly smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time to do one shot story.  
> Sorry for the lacking..  
> Feedback and comments are welcome...  
> I actually already have the continuation (the staff, Jonghyun's friends and also Minhyun's friends reactions, some conflict and jealousy and important part-their wedding) but it will not become one shot then...  
> But maybe I'll continue.....  
> I still don't know.............


End file.
